A Ghost Story #6
by KaitlynRose
Summary: Bridger, Lucas, and Kristin are in Salem Mass. for a Whale Convention. They spend the day before sight seeing. It doesn't take long before trouble of a supernatural kind finds them.


I do not own any of the SeaQuest characters. I am not profiting from this story.   
I use 2004 as Lucas year of birth.  
  
A Ghost Story  
  
"I can't believe that we are actually in Salem, Massachusetts," Lucas said. "I've always wanted to   
come here. This has to be one of the coolest places on earth!"  
  
"And just why is that?" Kristin asked, already suspecting what the answer would be.  
  
"Well, cause of the history. I mean, the witch trials and all that spooky stuff. Plus, don't forget   
about the pirates! Kidd, Blackbeard, Bellamy, they were here! Gotta admit that's pretty cool!"  
  
"It may seem cool today, but you have to remember that at the time it was anything but," Nathan   
said. "Remember, the so called witches, who were really just innocent people, were hanged, and for no   
good reason."  
  
"Do you believe in witchcraft?" Lucas asked his dad.  
  
"I believe that strange things happen, but why they happen I'm not to sure," Nathan replied.  
  
"Yeah, but you'd have to have an open mind about it though, right. I mean, we did meet honest to   
god ghosts on the sunken ship. I mean, Kristin was possessed for goodness sake!" Lucas said.  
  
"If you don't mind, I'd rather not talk about that little incident," Kristin said. "I found nothing   
'cool' about it."  
  
"But still, if there are ghosts, wouldn't it stand to reason that there could be real witches," Lucas   
argued.  
  
"If there are real witches, hopefully they will stay away from us," Nathan said. "We seem to have   
enough excitement in our lives without the help of the supernatural," Nathan said, ruffling his adopted   
son's hair.  
  
"Lucas, you have way to active an imagination for a 14 year old boy. I would have thought you'd   
have grown out of fairy tales and hocus pocus by now," Kristin said.  
  
"I'm not to old for that stuff. At Stanford there was actually a group of wichas who used to meet   
every Sunday in the commons. Sometimes I'd sit in and listen to them talk about spells and rituals they had   
tried. The one girl, Betty Jo, she seemed to actually be pretty good at that stuff."  
  
Nathan just laughed. They entered The New England Pirate Museum and Lucas was immediately   
enchanted. He walked around and began looking at the various artifacts, while his dad paid the admission   
fee.  
  
"The next tour starts in ten minutes," Nathan said. "Lucas, they have a real pirate ship here, and a   
bat cave."  
  
"Awesome!"  
  
Kristin smiled and shook her head. "Nathan, I'm still not convinced this was the best place to   
bring a boy like Lucas. By the time we leave here in a few days he'll probably want to join a cult, or run   
away with pirates."  
  
"He'll be fine. Besides, an imagination like his needs fuel to fan the fires. I'd rather bring him   
here where he can learn what it was really like, as opposed to him watching and learning from Krieg's old   
horror movies. If he can watch Texas Chainsaw Massacre, I think he can handle a few museums and some   
haunted houses." As soon as the words were out of his mouth he realized that he had said the wrong thing.  
  
"Nathan Hale Bridger, just what on earth was he doing watching The Texas Chainsaw Massacre!?   
Did you temporarily lose your mind or something?" Kristin screeched.  
  
"Shh, keep your voice down," Nathan said as he saw everyone in the museum turn to stare at   
them. "I didn't know he was watching it. He said he was going to watch a movie with Krieg and O'Neill.   
I trusted that Tim would make sure it was something decent. Turned out that Tim didn't end up going that   
night. He wanted to get some extra sleep instead. I didn't find out until afterwards."  
  
"And just how exactly did you find out? I doubt that Lucas told you."  
  
"Uh, well, Mr. O'Neill told me the next day, so I went and asked Krieg just what they had   
watched," Nathan said, surprised by how quickly the lie popped out of his mouth. The truth was, Lucas did   
tell him. He told him in the middle of the night, after he had a nightmare from the movie, but Nathan sure   
as hell wasn't going to tell Kristin that.  
  
"Am I going to have to separate you two?" Lucas teased, walking over to find out what the yelling   
was about. He figured it had something to do with him since he had caught the words 'chainsaw' and   
'massacre'.  
  
"Don't get cocky," Kristin warned.  
  
"I'm not being cocky, and just for the record, I'm not the one yelling in public, either," he grinned.  
  
"Okay, lets just relax and try to have a nice day," Nathan said calmly.  
  
Just then, Jack, their tour guide arrived to start the tour, and not a moment too soon either. As   
Jack walked them trough the museum he explained where the different artifacts had come from. They had   
lots of pictures and displays throughout the museum, recreating the era. When they got to the pirate ship,   
several times Nathan had to drag Lucas along when he fell too far behind. Lucas loved the ship. The bat   
cave was also pretty neat. It had been set up to look like pirates had left their treasures in the cave.  
  
Jack explained to the group that during 1692, it had been the high point for the pirates. That they   
often docked in or near Salem Harbor, and that the pirates, not the witches, were the real villains of Old   
Salem Towne. As they made it to the end of the tour, Jack showed them to the small gift shop and asked   
them to help keep the museum going by buying something from the shop.  
  
They went inside and looked around a bit. Most of the items were of the typical kind you would   
find in most gift shops. There was plates and glasses and golf balls with Salem, Mass., printed on them.   
Lucas did find some post cards that were actually pictures of the pirate ship and the bat-cave. He bought   
them to keep as a souvenir of the trip.  
  
"Where to next?" Lucas asked.  
  
"I figured we'd see the Witch Dungeon Museum, and then we'd go to The Witch House, which   
used to be the home of Judge Corwin," Nathan said.  
  
"Was he one of the actual judges from the trials?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Yeah," Nathan said. "He was supposed to be a real baddie."  
  
They took a cab to The Witch Dungeon Museum. It was about a five minute drive to get there.   
The building was very beautiful.  
  
"I can't believe this is a museum," Kristin said. "It looks like it should be a manor home."  
  
"It is pretty," Lucas said, "but I wouldn't want to live in it."  
  
"Why not?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Because, it would be one of those houses where you wouldn't be allowed to touch anything.   
Your parents would always be yelling at you not to brake anything because everything inside was so   
valuable. Don't put your feet in the chair, don't set your glass on the table, don't do this, don't do that…no   
thanks."  
  
Nathan nodded knowingly at Lucas. Something about the tone of Lucas voice told him he wasn't   
talking about some rhetorical family, but his own growing up as a child. Lucas had grown up in a house   
where the furniture and decorations had been more important to his parents than he had been. Nathan   
threw an arm around Lucas' shoulders and said, "Come on, kiddo, and don't touch anything!"  
  
"Yes, sir," Lucas laughed, rolling his eyes.  
  
If they had been impressed with the outside of the museum, they were even more impressed with   
the inside. The inside had been made to look like you actually stepped back in time when you entered. It   
was down right eerie.   
  
"I can't believe how realistic this place is," Kristin said. The people working at the museum were   
all dressed in garb from the 1690's, adding to the effect of stepping back in time.  
  
"According to the brochure, they do a live reenactments of the trials," Nathan said, reading from   
the pamphlet in his hand.  
  
Sure enough, once everyone had finished gathering around, the trial began. Lucas watched, wide   
eyed, as about twenty five actors and actresses entered the courtroom. The performers looked so real. He   
saw the children accusing the people of bewitching them, that the devil was after them. Several actresses   
were pulled into the center of the courtroom and accused. Judge Corwin yelled at them and accused them   
of awful things. The women proclaimed their innocence and begged for mercy, but everyone heard as   
Judge Corwin announced they were guilty and the sentence was hanging. It all seemed so real. The   
accused witches were bound and led from the courtroom, supposedly to be hanged.  
  
Nathan felt Lucas press against him slightly. "You alright, kiddo?"  
  
"Uh huh. You were right, there was nothing cool about this," Lucas whispered.  
  
"Do you want to leave?" Nathan asked, worried that maybe Kristin had been right.  
  
"No, but I just suddenly realized how those people must have felt back then. Nothing they said   
was going to save their lives. They were damned no matter what they did." It was a feeling Lucas could   
identify with. How many times had Lawrence hurt him, for no real reason, and it didn't matter what Lucas   
said or did, he always got beat just the same. In a way, the actor playing Judge Corwin reminded Lucas of   
Lawrence.  
  
When the show was over, the tour of the museum began. They had lots of exhibits of people   
being tortured, whipped, and hanged. There was biographical information about the 19 people who had   
died, and about the 156 people who had been accused.   
  
Once again they had ended up by a gift shop, but this time they decided not to buy anything. They   
stepped out into the fresh October air. Leaves blew down the street and the trees rustled loudly as their   
golden leaves swayed back and forth.   
  
"I've always loved the fall time in New England," Kristin said. "It's the most beautiful time of   
year in this country. You know what we should do before we go back to the boat, we should get a couple   
of pumpkins."  
  
"For what?" Lucas asked.  
  
"For carving," Nathan replied. "We could put a couple of Jack-o-lanterns in the mess hall. Plus,   
nothing tastes as good as homemade pumpkin seeds."  
  
"You know how to make pumpkin seeds?" Lucas asked.  
  
"It's easy. You collect the seeds from the pumpkin guts, you wash them, soak them in salt water,   
and then you bake them in the oven until they start to get just a touch golden," Nathan told him.  
  
"Have you ever carved a pumpkin?" Kristin asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, then we definitely have to get a few. It's fun, plus, if you use one of the kits you can make   
really incredible ones and it's actually pretty easy, if a little time consuming."  
  
"We'll have to get one for Ben too!" Lucas said.  
  
"Why?" Kristin asked.  
  
"So I can pick on him when he messes his up," Lucas said.  
  
"Lucas!" Kristin said, "that's not very nice! Besides, how do you know he'll mess it up?"  
  
"Just a hunch," Lucas said, already plotting how he was going to get firecrackers to go off inside   
Ben's pumpkin.  
  
"Lucas, what is that devious mind of yours up too?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Nothing, dad," Lucas said, putting on his most innocent looking face, smiling more with his eyes   
than his mouth.  
  
"Uh huh," Nathan said. He wasn't falling for it at all, but he'd get Ben a pumpkin anyway, just to   
see what the kid was cooking up for the unsuspecting Lieutenant.  
  
"What do you say we get something to eat before we head to our next stop?" Kristin suggested.  
  
"Sure," Nathan said, "are you hungry, Lucas?"  
  
"Yeah, food sounds good." All this fresh air had worked up an appetite.  
  
They walked across the street to the Salem Inn. The restaurant was warm and cozy with rich   
wood grains everywhere, along with a huge stone fireplace. A crackling fire gave off a warm glow to the   
softly lit room.  
  
"Three," Nathan told the hostess. She escorted them to a table close to the fire. Big cushiony arm   
chairs surrounded the tables instead of the typical seats restaurants had. Nathan pulled Kristin's chair out   
for her and she said thank you as she sat down.  
  
"This place is nice," Nathan said.  
  
"Thank you," Lucas said as he took his menu from the hostess. He didn't recognize many of the   
entrée's on the menu. He decided to play it safe and just get the turkey dinner. He didn't want to order   
something new and then not like it, cause he knew Kristin would tell him to eat it anyway.  
  
Once their orders had been placed Lucas asked Kristin, "Do they celebrate Halloween in   
England?"  
  
"No they don't, but I came to the states about 20 years ago and I always liked the holiday. I used   
to enjoy taking Cynthia trick-or-treating. I'd spend at least a month sewing her costume during my spare   
time."  
  
"What was her favorite costume?"  
  
"Oh, that's easy. She loved her Sugar Plum Fairy costume the best. It had these cute little wings.   
I swear, she wore that costume every day for at least three months. She had even wanted to wear it for   
Christmas dinner," Kristin said with a laugh.  
  
Lucas smiled as he listened to the story. Then he turned to his dad, "Did you used to go trick-or-  
treating when you were a kid?"  
  
"Yeah, but I think I did more tricks than treats." Nathan spent the next ten minutes telling the   
story of how he and his friends got into big trouble one Halloween when they had decided to egg the   
neighbors windows. Turned out that the house next door had really old windows and when the egg collided   
with the glass, the window shattered. Lucas and Kristin both laughed as he told how he ended up getting   
grounded for three weeks, plus he had to work everyday after school to earn the money to repay his dad for   
the damages.  
  
"Nathan, you realize that you are giving him ammunition to use against you," Kristin laughed.  
  
"Not really. I did get grounded, and had to get a job. I think my father was a very wise man,"   
Nathan said, looking at Lucas.  
  
Their meals arrived and all agreed that the food was excellent. The atmosphere was so tranquil   
that before they knew it, they had spent almost two hours there, just relaxing and enjoying each others   
company.  
  
"My goodness," Kristin said when she stepped outside. The sky had gone from clear blue and   
sunshine, to think, gray, ominous looking clouds. "I can't believe how the weather changed so quickly."   
Kristin clutched her coat tighter around her as a cold wind whipped through her hair.  
  
"When your near the ocean the weather can change in just a few minutes. I guess we should go   
back to the hotel for he evening."  
  
Nathan hailed a cab. "Hi, could you please take us to the Hawthorne Manor," he told the driver.  
  
"Sure," the man said. "How do you like it there?"  
  
"It's a nice place," Nathan said. "We just checked in this morning."  
  
"Ya know it's haunted don't you?"   
  
"Oh, not more ghost stories," Kristin groaned.  
  
"Oh, this ain't no story. Back in 1904, Veronica Hawthorne used to own the place. She ran it   
with her teenage son, Daniel."  
  
"That's my middle name," Lucas said.  
  
"Really," the cabbie said. "Well, any way, one morning her son went out for a swim and he   
drowned. They never did find his body. After that, they say that Miss Veronica went crazy. All they had   
were each other. He husband had died years before, and her older son had disappeared about two years   
earlier. She would walk the beach all hours, day and night, hoping to find the boy. After a couple of weeks   
it really hit her that he wasn't coming back. So Miss Veronica went to the beach one night and walked out   
into the ocean and killed herself. The next morning they found her body lying on the beach. A many a   
person who has stayed at the manor has claimed to have seen her ghost, on the beach mostly, but   
sometimes in the house, too."  
  
"Cool," Lucas said.  
  
"Actually, the cool part is, that when the house was sold at auction, the new buyers found a room   
in the basement that had been set up for Satan worshipping. There was a big pentagram on the floor, along   
with other stuff. She had been a witch, and the towns people said that that was the reason for all the   
heartache that had befallen her family."  
  
"You're making this up, aren't you?" Lucas asked, suddenly feeling rather suspicious.  
  
"Nope, honest to god, that's the way I heard it," the cabbie replied."  
  
They were pretty much silent for the fifteen minutes it took to get back.  
  
Nathan paid the driver and hurried into the hotel just as the rain broke, followed by a flash of   
lightning and a loud thunder.  
  
"Just in time," Nathan said. "I need to check my messages before I go up."  
  
They walked to the front desk in the stately room. The woman who had checked them in earlier   
was gone, and in her place was a kind looking elderly gentleman.  
  
"May I help you?" he asked Nathan.  
  
"Yes, I was curious to know if there are any messages for Nathan Bridger, room 214."  
  
The old man looked at Lucas curiously a moment before turning to check the mailbox. "No,   
sorry, there's nothing here." Turning to Lucas, "You look very familiar."  
  
Lucas immediately got nervous. He hated when people recognized him from the trial and the   
media coverage.  
  
"Well, good night," Nathan said, taking Lucas' arm.  
  
"You're that scientists son, aren't you? The one who ended up in jail."  
  
Lucas looked at Nathan and Kristin for a moment and then turned back and said, "No sir, I'm his   
son," pointing to Nathan. "Good night." When he turned back to face Nathan he saw that his dad's eyes   
had welled up with tears, but Nathan didn't let them fall. Nathan put his arm on Lucas' back and they   
headed up to their rooms.  
  
Upstairs, Nathan and Lucas shared a double room with two queen size sleigh beds, a small table   
and chairs, and an antique cherry wood desk. Kristin was in a single adjoining room, but it was almost   
exactly the same, except it had only one bed.  
  
Lucas knew that his dad and Kristin sometimes slept together, but when the three of them traveled   
together he and Kristin always slept in separate rooms. Lucas wouldn't care if his dad stayed in Kristin's   
room, but they were both a little too old fashioned. Lucas honestly didn't understand why dad didn't just   
propose to Kristin already. It was obvious they loved each other. Plus, Lucas looked forward to being able   
to call her mom one day.  
  
"Well, luckily I thought something like this might happen, so I thought ahead and packed the   
monopoly game. Would either of you liked to get the pants beaten off them?" Kristin teased.  
  
"I'll play," Lucas said. He liked monopoly. He was pretty good at it.  
  
"Same here," Nathan replied. "Why don't you two set up the game and I'll call room service and   
get some mugs of hot chocolate up here."  
  
"Oh, if they have hot cider I'll take that," Kristin said.  
  
"Alright then, One cider, two chocolates, coming up."  
  
Two hours later the game finally ended with Nathan winning big time. He had gotten a hotel on   
boardwalk, and Lucas had managed to land on it two times in a row, effectively kicking him out of the   
game. Kristin held out a little longer, but when she landed on Marvin's Gardens, also with a hotel on it, she   
folded.  
  
"Achoo!" Lucas sneezed for like the tenth time since the game started.  
  
"Sounds like someone is coming down with a cold," Kristin said.  
  
"Naw, I'm fine," Lucas said, sniffling. "Just a bit stuffy."  
  
"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm ready for bed. We have to get up early for the   
conference tomorrow. Then maybe if the conference ends early, we can do a little more sight seeing before   
returning to the boat the next day," Nathan said.  
  
"I'm sleepy, too," Lucas said, yawning. His head was starting to hurt a bit. Lucas went to his bag   
and dug out his new pajamas that his dad had bought him. Nathan had figured that since they were always   
with Kristin at hotels Lucas might like to have something more presentable in front of her than just his   
boxers and a t-shirt. Lucas actually preferred his boxers over the pajamas, but he had to admit that he did   
find it better than being in his underwear in front of her. So he only used them when they went on trips.   
He headed for the bathroom to change.  
  
"He must be coming down sick," Nathan said. "He didn't even try to argue about going to bed   
before ten o'clock."  
  
Kristin laughed. "Good night," she said to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Sleep well."  
  
"You, too." Nathan pulled her into and embrace and kissed her passionately. Lucas stepped out   
of the bathroom and sneezed loudly, causing both Nathan and Kristin to part quickly.  
  
"Good night, Lucas," Kristin said.  
  
"Good night, achoo!"  
  
Kristin went into her room and shut the adjoining door.   
  
"Come on, let's get you into bed sneezey." Nathan pulled back the covers and Lucas crawled in   
and smiled at his dad as he pulled the covers up and tucked them around his shoulders. "Sleep well,   
kiddo," Nathan said and gave Lucas a quick kiss on his forehead.  
  
"You too, dad." Lucas rolled over and snuggled down into his bed. The bed was surprisingly soft   
for a hotel bed. But this place wasn't like most hotels he'd stayed in. It was really homey and cozy here.   
He liked it here a lot. He had also liked the view out his window of the ocean crashing against the rocky   
beach. If you looked to the left you could see where the beach ended and turned into a cliff. White foam   
floated on the water from where it was churned up by the cliff. It reminded him of an Agatha Christie   
novel. No, it was more like a Nathaniel Hawthorne novel, The House of Seven Gables, or something like   
that. His dad turned off the light and soon he fell asleep.  
  
  
_______________________  
  
  
  
Lucas found himself tossing and turning in his sleep. He was having a nightmare, but as usual, he   
couldn't stop it. He sat up quickly as the dream finally broke. He ran a had through his sweaty hair, and   
then quickly turned to see if he had woke his dad. Luckily the older man was still snoring softly. As   
always, the nightmare left him feeling a bit unsettled and he didn't want to lay down and go back to sleep   
right away. He needed to get himself under control first.   
  
He got out of bed and noticed that his back and shoulders were achy. Good grief, he really was   
coming down sick. That was one of the hazards of living on a submarine. The air was recycled, and   
purified continuously, so your immune system got lazy. Then when you finally went upworld, you almost   
always came down with a little something or other. Lucas had been luckily the last few trips because they   
had gone to warm destinations, and it wasn't cold and flu season, but it looked like his luck had run out this   
time.  
  
He went to the bathroom and blew his nose. He decided to have a seat by the window and just   
watch the rain for a little while before trying to go back to sleep. That should help him to relax. He pulled   
the big armchair over to the window and sat with his feet curled under him. The rain was still pouring and   
lightning flashed over the ocean, revealing large waves crashing violently against the shore. It was   
beautiful to look at, but he wouldn't want to be in a boat out in that. He felt himself relaxing into the chair   
and almost nodded off when he heard a woman's voice.   
  
"Daniel," came the whispered voice, almost singing the name.  
  
Lucas looked down at the beach to see if he could see who was crazy enough to be outside at this   
time of the night in the freezing rain. At first he didn't see anyone, but then, he turned his head and saw   
her. She was halfway to the cliff, walking backwards from the hotel.  
  
"Daaaanieeellll," she called again. She waved at Lucas, motioning for him to come to her. He   
shook his head, sure that he had to be seeing things. "Come to me Daniel. I've been waiting for you."  
  
"Mom," Lucas whispered. He couldn't explain what was happening to him. He felt something   
swirling inside his head, and then he turned and walked out of the bedroom, careful not to wake his dad.   
He padded his way down the stairs in his bare feet. He didn't know what he was doing. It was like he   
wasn't in control of his own body, and he was frightened, but yet he didn't stop. He went to the front door   
and opened it. Cold rushing wind blew into the room. Lucas left the door open as he stepped outside. He   
had to get to the beach. That was his only focus. He didn't even seem to be fazed by the fact that it was   
freezing outside, and the rain was soaking his body.  
  
  
  
Nathan woke up suddenly. He had this feeling that something was wrong. Lightning flashed and   
he instantly saw that Lucas' bed was empty. Worried that the boy might be sick, he got up and went to the   
bathroom, only to see that he wasn't in there. He quickly went and knocked on Kristin's door.  
  
He heard her shuffling to the door and opened it. "Nathan, what's the matter?"  
  
"Is Lucas in there?"  
  
"No, he was in your room."  
  
"Not anymore." Nathan quickly grabbed his shoes so he could go look for him. Kristin entered   
their room and saw that the chair had been pulled to the window. She just happened to walk over to it.  
  
Lightning flashed just in time for her to see Lucas walking in his pajamas on the beach.  
  
"Nathan, he's outside! It looks like he's walking to the cliff."  
  
Nathan ran to the window and looked out. "What in the hell is he doing out there?" He didn't   
wait for an answer, but turned to run out of the room. He flew down the stairs. He was about to bolt out   
the door when he saw a long hooded raincoat hanging by the door along with several other types of coats.   
  
He didn't know who it belonged to but he didn't care. He grabbed it and put it on, then ran outside and   
down to the beach.  
  
"Lucas!" Nathan shouted. "Lucas, come back."  
  
Lucas didn't hear him over the storm. He just kept walking slowly to some unknown point.   
  
Nathan was starting to catch up to him. "Lucas, what are you doing?" He only had to run for another   
minute when he finally reached him.  
  
Nathan put a hand on Lucas' shoulder to turn him around.  
  
"No," Lucas said. "I have to go to her." Lucas pulled away and continued walking.  
  
"Lucas, stop." Nathan grabbed the boy again and turned him around. He saw that Lucas didn't   
seem to recognize him. "Lucas, it's me," Nathan said. He shook the boy gently, trying to get him to wake   
up. He suspected that maybe Lucas was sleep walking.  
  
"Lucas, it's dad."  
  
"Huh, dad," Lucas finally said. He looked at Nathan for a moment, and then without warning,   
Lucas fainted.  
  
"Whoa," Nathan exclaimed as he quickly moved to catch him. "Lucas, Lucas, wake up." Seeing   
that Lucas was out cold, he lifted him into his arms and turned to head back to the hotel. He walked as   
quickly as he could, considering he was carrying a 120 pound boy in his arms. The cold wasn't helping,   
either. The rain coat was keeping him dry, but it sure as heck wasn't warm. He had to stop twice to tighten   
his grip on Lucas, afraid that he would drop him.  
  
It felt like forever trying to get back, but finally he made his way around the hotel to the front door   
where Kristin and the old man were waiting with a pile of towels and blankets.  
  
"Nathan, what happened to him?" Kristin gasped when she saw Lucas being carried.  
  
"I don't know. He just fainted. He's slipping," Nathan said. Kristin and the old man both helped   
him to lower Lucas to the floor. Kristin put a folded towel under his head.  
  
"He's freezing," Kristin said as she felt Lucas' skin.  
  
"Here, let me help," the old man said. "My name's Jeb by the way."  
  
"Thank you," Kristin said. "I'm Kristin, you met Nathan earlier, and this is Lucas."  
  
"Glad to meet you," Jeb said as he quickly unbuttoned Lucas' shirt.  
  
Nathan put the slicker back on the wall and helped Jeb get Lucas' wet clothes off. Kristin had   
grabbed her medical bag out of habit and was digging through it. Finding what she wanted, she waved   
smelling salts under Lucas' nose. Lucas flinched and moved away from the smell. Finally, his eyes flew   
open.  
  
"D-D-Dad," Lucas said, his teeth chattering, "W-What's g-g-going on? Where a-am I?"  
  
"You decided to go for a stroll on the beach,' Nathan said, pulling Lucas' pajama bottoms off.  
  
"Huh," Lucas said, confused.  
  
Kristin wrapped a thick blanket around Lucas and began toweling his hair. He was so cold. He   
couldn't ever remember being this cold.  
  
"How do you feel?" Kristin asked.  
  
"C-Cold, so c-cold." He was shivering uncontrollably.  
  
"Let's get him by the fire," Jeb said.  
  
Once again Nathan lifted Lucas. It was easier this time since Lucas wrapped his arms around   
Nathan's neck. They followed Jeb into a side room. It was obvious that Jeb had been relaxing in here   
before all the excitement started.  
  
Kristin pushed a big arm chair over to the fire and Nathan deposited Lucas in it. Jeb covered   
Lucas with two more blankets. After a few minutes Lucas' teeth stopped chattering and the shivering   
subsided, but his lips were still a touch blue.  
  
"Dad, what happened? I don't understand?"  
  
"All I know is that I woke up and you were gone. I woke Kristin up and she saw you out the   
window. I came after you. You seemed to be sleep walking. Once I finally got through to you, you passed   
out."  
  
"Sweetheart, what's the last thing you remember?" Kristin asked.  
  
Lucas thought for a moment before saying, "I had a bad dream. I woke up and went to the   
bathroom. Achoo! I didn't want to go back to sleep right away. I wanted a chance to get the dream out of   
my head. I sat down by the window to watch the storm, and, and that's all I remember."  
  
"It was the ghost," Jeb said.  
  
"What?" Nathan asked.  
  
"It was Miss Veronica's ghost…"  
  
"Stop," Kristin said, putting her hands up. "Honestly, ghosts, witches, judges, pirates, it's no   
wonder he's having nightmares and is sleep walking! I don't want him hearing anymore of this nonsense."  
  
"My apologies," Jeb said. "I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
"No, please, I'm so sorry. I can't believe how rude I just was. It's…it's just been a long night,"   
Kristin said.  
  
"I understand," Jeb replied. "I guess I should head off to bed. Good night."  
  
"Good night," they all said to him as they watched him leave.  
  
"Are you alright?" Nathan asked Kristin. He had been surprised by her outburst. Sure, she was   
protective of Lucas, but it wasn't like her to yell at an old man.  
  
"Yes," she replied. "I'm sorry I yelled. I don't know what came over me."  
  
"I'm sorry," Lucas said. "I didn't mean to scare everyone."  
  
"Oh, darling, it's not your fault. I'm not upset at you, honest," she said, kneeling down to brush   
the hair from his eyes. "I'm sorry if my yelling startled you." Lucas just nodded.   
  
"Let's get junior back to bed," Nathan said. Lucas stood up and laid the two blankets on the back   
of the chair, but he kept the one still wrapped around him. As they walked to the stairway they picked up   
Lucas' soaking pajamas and then they headed up stairs.  
  
Once Nathan got Lucas into dry clothes and tucked into bed once again he went to their door and   
wedged one of the small chairs under the doorknob. If Lucas tried to sleep walk again, he was going to   
have to make noise to get out next time. When he looked back at the boy he saw that he was already   
asleep.   
  
"Well, good night, again," Kristin said.  
  
"Same to you. Hopefully we can make it through the rest of the night with a little less   
excitement." He gave her a quick kiss, too tired to do any more. He crawled into his bed and gladly closed   
his eyes.  
  
  
_________________________  
  
  
  
RING!  
  
"Hello," Nathan said, picking up the phone.  
  
"Good morning, this is you 6:30 wake up call," a woman's voice said.  
  
"Yes, thank you," Nathan replied, then hung up the phone. "Uuuugh!" Nathan said, stretching his   
tired muscles. He loved Lucas dearly, but the boy had a way of ruining a good nights sleep. He looked   
over and saw Lucas still curled up on the bed.  
  
"Wake up kiddo. Time to start the day." When Lucas didn't move he picked up a pillow and   
tossed it at Lucas' head. "Come on ya lazy bum!" Nathan stood up and walked over to Lucas. He rolled   
him over. Lucas was drenched in sweat and his face was flushed. Nathan felt his forehead and gasped.   
The boy was burning up.   
  
"Kristin!!" he called.   
  
Kristin came to the door. She had awoken when the phone rang. "What?" she said sleepily.  
  
"Lucas is sick," Nathan said. She walked over and sat on the bed next to Lucas. She felt his   
forehead and saw that he was running a high fever. She really wasn't too surprised. He had been coming   
down sick the night before, and running around in the cold rain hadn't helped.   
  
"Lucas, Lucas," she shook him slightly. Lucas opened his eyes. "Good morning."  
  
"Morning," Lucas said. "I don't feel good."  
  
"Is he alright?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure he'll be fine. I'm going to get my bag." She left the room for a second and came   
back. She stuck a thermometer in Lucas mouth.  
  
"Lucas, does your stomach hurt?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't talk, just nod. Head hurt?"  
  
Lucas nodded yes.  
  
"Is it hard to breath? Are you stuffy?"  
  
Again Lucas nodded yes.  
  
"Does your chest hurt?" she asked as she listened to his breathing through the stethoscope.  
  
Again, Lucas nodded yes.  
  
"Well, your definitely wheezy," she said. "Sounds like you got yourself a respiratory infection."   
She took the thermometer from his mouth. "102.1, pretty impressive young man."  
  
"I try," Lucas joked, then coughed.  
  
"Well, it's safe to say that you're spending the day in bed. Nathan, I'm going to need you to go to   
the drug store. He's going to need some antibiotics and a decongestant." She was surprised when she   
looked at him. He looked scared to death.  
  
"Nathan, are you sick too?"  
  
"Huh," Nathan said. "No, I'm fine. You're sure he's okay?"  
  
She was about to tease him for being an old worry wart when suddenly she realized why he was so   
concerned. She realized that he had lost Carol in a matter of a day and a half to a sudden illness. Waking   
up and finding Lucas sick like this must have dredged up those fears.  
  
"Nathan, he's going to be fine. He has a bad cold. A few days in bed, some medicine, and lot's of   
chicken soup and he'll be better in no time, you'll see."  
  
"What about the fever?"  
  
"I'll give him some Tylenol. It'll bring the fever down." She still saw the doubt in his eyes. She   
needed to get him out of there. She pulled the Tylenol out of her bag and went to the bathroom for a glass   
of water. "Take these," she told Lucas. He swallowed them down and laid back down. Then she wrote out   
the prescriptions and went to Nathan.  
  
"Here, I need you to go fill these. He'll feel more comfortable once he gets these in him."  
  
"Okay," Nathan said. He grabbed some clean clothes and headed to the bathroom. Kristin went to   
her own bathroom and came back with a wet washcloth, which she laid on Lucas' forehead. He had fallen   
back asleep. She pulled the blankets off of him to help the fever come down.  
  
She sat down in the chair next to Lucas' bed and waited for Nathan to come out of the bathroom.   
It only took him about ten minutes to shower and dress. When he finally came out he looked more like his   
usual self. He grabbed his wallet and his coat. Kristin walked over to him and handed him the chit.   
  
She slipped her arms around his waist and hugged him, breathing in the smell of his soap. "He's   
going to be okay," she reaffirmed.   
  
"I know, its just that, when I first saw him, the fever, it, it reminded me of Carol. I guess I   
panicked a little."  
  
"It's okay. I understand," she said. "Now get going. Hopefully by the time you get back the   
fever will have broke."  
  
"I hope so. See you soon." He gave her a kiss and then headed out the door. Kristin checked on   
Lucas once more and seeing that he was still asleep, she went to her room to shower and get dressed.  
  
  
_______________________  
  
  
  
"Can you wait for me?" Nathan asked the cab driver.  
  
"Sure, not a problem."  
  
Nathan got out of the cab and went into the pharmacy.  
  
  
  
  
Kristin had just finished drying her hair when the vid-phone rang. She clicked it on and saw Katie   
and Jonathon looking at her.  
  
"Hi Kristin," Katie said.  
  
"Morning Katie, Jonathon."  
  
"We called to see if you were coming to the conference. It started ten minutes ago."  
  
"I'm afraid not." Kristin replied. "Lucas is very sick, he's got a fever of a 102."  
  
"He'll be okay, though," Jonathon said, concerned.  
  
"Yes, in a few days he'll be his old self again."  
  
"Where's the Captain?" Jonathon asked.  
  
"He's at the pharmacy getting Lucas' prescriptions. I don't think he'll be going to the conference   
either. He was really upset by Lucas' getting sick," Kristin said.  
  
"I imagine he was," Katie said. Most of the crew knew what had happened to the Captain's wife.   
  
"Tell Lucas we hope he gets well soon."  
  
"I'll do that. Do try and keep Ben out of trouble."  
  
"We'll do our best!" Katie laughed.  
  
  
  
Lucas woke up. He felt terrible. He was hot but he had the chills, and all his muscles ached. His   
throat was raw and his chest hurt. He was miserable.  
  
He saw that he was alone, but he could hear Kristin talking in the other room. He tried to sit up,   
but decided against it, since his head felt like it weighed about fifty pounds. He rolled over on his side and   
closed his eyes. He hated being sick. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned back, expecting to see   
Kristin. Instead he saw a beautiful woman standing over him. She had long blond hair and porcelain skin.   
He realized that she looked a lot like him.   
  
"Daniel, you came back. I knew you would." She bent over and touched his cheek. Her fingers   
were like ice. "Join me," she said. "Join me, son. We'll never be alone ever again." Lucas watched as her   
face slowly changed into that of a corpse and then she vanished.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHH!" Lucas screamed. "AAAAAHHHHH."  
  
"Lucas!" Kristin came running into the room. She grabbed his arms to keep him in the bed.   
"Lucas, calm down. It was just a dream."  
  
"No, no it wasn't. She was here. She was really here. She wants to kill me."  
  
"Shh," Kristin pulled Lucas into a hug and gently stroked his hair. "No one wants to hurt you   
Lucas. You were dreaming, that's all."  
  
"No! I was awake, really I was. I heard you talking on the phone."  
  
"Lucas, there's no one here but you and me."  
  
"It was Miss Veronica," Lucas said. "She was here. Her ghost was here."  
  
"Lucas Daniel Bridger, you're talking nonsense now." She felt his forehead. "Your fever is down   
but it's still there. Sometimes fevers make us see things that aren't there."  
  
Lucas gave up. Kristin thought he was suffering from hallucinations. He laid back on the bed and   
went into a coughing fit. Kristin lightly rubbed his back until it passed.  
  
"Where's dad?" he asked.  
  
"He'll be back soon. He went to get your medicine."  
  
"I guess I won't be going to the conference with you," Lucas said.  
  
"Nathan and I aren't going to the conference. We're staying here with you, silly."  
  
"You don't have to, if you don't want to. I can take care of myself."  
  
"I'm sure you can, but we want to be here with you. Nathan was really worried this morning.   
  
Trust me, once he gets back, he's not going to go anywhere unless it's to get something you need." Kristin   
grabbed the thermometer and took his temperature again. "Good news, you're down to 100.6. You were   
102.1 earlier."  
  
"I guess that's good, but I still feel awful," Lucas whined.  
  
"I tell you what, I'll call room service and get some soup and crackers up here."  
  
"And a Coke," Lucas added.  
  
"And a Coke," Kristin smiled.  
  
  
_____________________________  
  
  
  
Nathan stepped back into the hotel with the meds and a few other things for Lucas. He was almost   
at the foot of the stairs when he saw Jeb wave at him.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Bridger, I don't mean to bother you, but I really must talk to you about   
something."  
  
"Can it wait? Lucas is sick. I need to get this up to him," Nathan replied.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. It can wait, but please do come down in a bit. I really need to talk to you.   
  
"I figured we'd talk in private so I wouldn't upset your wife again. She's got fire, alright. Mine was the   
same way, god rest her soul."  
  
Nathan smiled at that, not bothering to correct him. "Yes, I'll come down later." He turned and   
went to his room. In side he found Lucas sitting up in bed eating. He looked much better already.  
  
"Hi dad."  
  
"Hi. You look better."   
  
"His fever broke," Kristin said. "Just like I said it would."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"What took you so long?" she asked.  
  
"I swear, I think half the town must be sick. There were at least a dozen people ahead of me at the   
pharmacy."  
  
"It's that time of year," Kristin said. "Just wait, you know he's going to give it to us eventually."   
  
She took the prescriptions from him and took out the appropriate doses for Lucas. "Here, take these.   
They'll help you breath easier."  
  
"Cool," Lucas said, blowing his nose. The hot navy bean soup released the pounding pressure in   
his head, but it turned his nose into a faucet. At this rate he'd need at least two boxes of tissues before the   
day was out. He popped the pills and swallowed them down with his Coke.  
  
"Here, I got you some stuff, since I had so much time on my hands at the store." Nathan handed   
Lucas two computer gaming magazines, two Snickers candy bars, and deck of cards.  
  
"Thanks," Lucas said in his nasally voice.  
  
"I figured you'd fall asleep long before we finished a game of monopoly, so we can play poker   
instead," Nathan said.  
  
"That's not fair to Kristin. She doesn't know how to play."  
  
"Yes she does," Nathan said. "I've been teaching her the past several months. She's quite good."  
  
"I had a good teacher," she replied. "You can have one candy bar now, but the other one can wait   
till later."  
  
"No fair, you've been teaching her poker, but making me play chess."  
  
"What are you complaining about? You're good at chess," Nathan said.   
  
"Yeah, but I'd rather be good at poker, so I can win at Ben's weekly poker games."  
  
"Fine, we'll start playing poker," Nathan laughed.  
  
"Good," Lucas said, yawning.  
  
"I think it's time for you to get a little more rest. Sleep is the best thing," Kristin said, taking away   
the tray of dishes.  
  
"I've been sleeping all morning," Lucas complained.  
  
Kristin was about to say something, but Nathan put an arm on her shoulder. "Tell you what. Why   
don't you just lay back and read one of your magazines and relax." Kristin smiled, realizing what Nathan   
was doing.  
  
"Fine! He can read, but nothing else," she said, pretending to give in. She helped Lucas lay back,   
positioning his pillow for him. Laying flat, Lucas balanced the magazine on his stomach and quietly read.   
Just as Nathan suspected, Lucas was asleep in less than ten minutes, the magazine laying on his chest.  
  
"You're sneaky, you know that," Kristin whispered, lifting the magazine off Lucas and laying it   
on the bedside table.  
  
"I have to be," Nathan said. "That kid can be more stubborn than ten mules put together,   
especially when he feels backed into a corner. At least I didn't have to threaten to sedate him."  
  
"Are you serious?" Kristin was astonished.  
  
"Oh yeah. I've used that threat at least twice, maybe more."  
  
"Does it work?"  
  
"Hasn't failed me yet. The trick to that one is to keep a straight face when you make the treat."  
  
"Shame on you, Nathan," she laughed quietly.  
  
"So, how was he while I was gone?" he asked.  
  
"Actually, now that you mention it, something strange happened. I was in the other room talking   
to Katie and Jonathon…"  
  
"Oh my god, I forgot about the conference. I didn't even think to tell anyone that we weren't   
coming."  
  
"Don't worry, it's taken care of," Kristin told him. "But, like I was saying, I was in the other   
room so Lucas could rest. Suddenly, he started screaming. I came in here thinking he had a dream. He   
said he didn't. he said that Miss Veronica had been in here, that she wanted to kill him. He was very upset   
by it. I got him calmed down and I tried to tell him that it was probably just the fever making him see   
things, but I don't think he really believed me. He insisted that a ghost had been here."  
  
"Okay, you were right," Nathan said.  
  
"Right about what?"  
  
"That maybe this wasn't the best place to bring Lucas. We should have skipped the Witch   
Dungeon Museum. The ghost story from the cabbie sure didn't help either."  
  
"We don't know if his nightmares and sleep walking had anything to do with the sightseeing we   
did yesterday. I know that sometimes I can get a little too overprotective for my own good."  
  
"You're not the only one here guilty of that," Nathan said. "I know for a fact that when Robert   
was 14 I didn't treat him the way I do Lucas. I expected him to be tough, be a man, but you know what?   
He wasn't a man yet, even though that's how I treated him. Maybe if I had treated Robert more like I do   
Lucas, life would have been different. And Lucas, he's a walking contradiction. He's a teenager, he's a   
genius, but he was never a child. I find that things I think he would be too old for absolutely fascinate him.   
It's like he's 14 and 4 at the same time. Does that make any sense?"  
  
"Absolutely. I know exactly what you're talking about, I honestly do. He can build a ship like the   
stinger, something other people have been trying to do for decades, but then he almost tackles Mickey   
Mouse to make sure we get our picture taken, or you have to practically drag him off a pirate ship. And   
then there's us of course. Admit it, the past few months we've been going out of our way big time to let   
him have the childhood he was robbed of. I mean, jack-o-lanterns in the mess hall? Would that ever   
happen on any other UEO submarine?"  
  
"Not a chance," Nathan said with a laugh. "It's strange though. No one on the boat really seems   
to mind that things run a bit differently. In fact, sometimes I think the whole crew has taken Lucas under   
their wing."  
  
"They have," Kristin said. "They all think of Lucas as a little brother. I wasn't happy to at first to   
hear that a child was being put on a UEO submarine, but Lucas has bonded the crew together like nothing   
else could. It really is one big family."  
  
"Yeah, and somehow we got to be the designated parents on board!"  
  
"And you're loving every minute of it. Don't even try to deny it. They're a good crew, they look   
up to you and hang on your every word."  
  
"Yeah, they do don't they," Nathan smiled.  
  
"Oh, don't let it go to your head. I'm not afraid to knock you off that pedestal when necessary,"   
Kristin said.  
  
"I know, and I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
"Are you hungry, cause I'm famished?" Kristin asked.  
  
"I thought you ate when Lucas did."  
  
"No, I decided to wait for you so we could have lunch together. He should sleep for a while since   
one of his medications has codeine in it. We can go to my room and actually have some private time."  
  
"Really. Suddenly I'm not hungry at all," Nathan said.  
  
"You know, me neither."  
  
  
___________________________  
  
  
  
When Lucas finally woke up it was almost 4 o'clock. He looked out the window and saw that it   
was almost dark outside. He had slept the entire day away.  
  
"Hello," Nathan said. "I was beginning to think that you were going to sleep till tomorrow   
morning." He was sitting in the chair next to Lucas' bed.  
  
"Hi," Lucas said.   
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better. Still sick, but definitely better. Achoo!"  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Where's Kristin?" Lucas asked.  
  
"She's taking a nap," Nathan replied.  
  
"Dad, I need to tell you something."  
  
"You know you can always talk to me kiddo."  
  
"Well, this is a little weird. Promise you'll listen before you decide that I'm nuts or something."  
  
"I promise to listen," Nathan said.  
  
"Okay. Something happened earlier, and, and I also remember what happened last night." Lucas   
spent the next half an hour telling Nathan about his seeing the ghost during the night, and how he couldn't   
stop going to her, even though he didn't want to, and then he told of the encounter that had happened in the   
bedroom, and how he had tried to tell Kristin, but she thought he was hallucinating. True to his promise   
Nathan sat there and listened to every bit of it, never interrupting. When he saw that Lucas was done, he   
finally spoke.  
  
"Lucas, I'm not saying that I don't believe you. I've listened to everything you've said, and it   
could have happened just as you said. But, could Kristin possibly be right? Last night when I caught up   
with you on the beach, you were out of it. You didn't even recognize me. I had to shake you to get you to   
come around. That really sounds like sleep walking to me. And then earlier today, your fever was so high   
that at first this morning we couldn't wake you up. When…when Carol got sick and her fever rose, she   
started babbling all kinds of nonsense. So, is it possible Kristin could be right?"  
  
"Anything's possible," Lucas said, already sensing that he was losing the discussion. "But my   
fever had already come down when I saw Miss Veronica. It was down to a 100, cause she took my   
temperature right after. That's not high enough for me to be delirious, since that's what everyone wants to   
think I was. Also, a good way to wake people up is to throw cold water on them. If I was sleep walking   
last night, then how come I didn't wake up the instant I stepped outside. I mean, it was only like 40   
degrees outside, and the rain must have been even colder than that. I don't remember ever being as cold as   
I was last night."  
  
"I admit that it is strange, but look at it this way. We saw honest to god ghosts on the King   
George, but what are the chances of that happening twice in a life time. I mean, there are people who   
spend there entire lives searching for proof that ghosts and spirits really exist. Then here we come, and in a   
matter of months we have it happen to us not once, but twice!"  
  
"Oh, never mind," Lucas said. He blew his nose and flung himself back in the bed in defeat.  
  
"Lucas," his dad warned. "There's no reason to take that tone."  
  
"Why not? You'd rather believe I was nuts or something than think I was telling the truth."  
  
"Lucas, we don't think your nuts, we're just trying to be logical about this. I mean, why does she   
think you're her son. Certainly your not the first teenage boy to stay in this hotel. Does Miss Veronica   
scare all the boys that stay here? If that were true this place would have a much bigger reputation than it   
already does."  
  
"I don't know why she thinks I'm Daniel, I just know that she does." Lucas was getting   
frustrated. Usually dad just took his word on things, he wasn't used to having to defend what he was   
saying like this. Of course, they were usually talking about computers, or sea life, not ghosts.  
  
Nathan could see that Lucas was disappointed with him. He wanted to believe him. Hell, part of   
him did. But there were just too many other logical explanations for what had happened.  
  
"Lucas, if this place bothers you so much, we can pack up and go to seaQuest tonight. We don't   
have to wait until tomorrow afternoon."  
  
Part of Lucas wanted to leave, but then he also felt guilty. He had completely ruined this trip for   
his dad and Kristin. Sure, he was going to catch his cold regardless, but going out in the rain made him   
come down sick much faster, practically scaring his dad half to death, plus he woke everyone up last night,   
and then today they missed the conference on the new whale research that they had both really wanted to   
hear. Now here he was, acting like a big baby.   
  
"Lucas, what do you want to do?" Nathan asked again.  
  
"Let's stay here," Lucas said. "It's nice here, and since we're always on seaQuest I guess we   
should take advantage of the time we get upworld."  
  
"Okay, if that's what you want, but if want to leave, I won't be upset."  
  
"No, it's okay. Just make sure you block the door tonight so I don't go sleep walking again."  
  
"Don't worry, I had every intention of doing just that. I prefer my walks on the beach to be during   
the day time."  
  
"Hello, you two," Kristin said as she waked into the room. "I can't believe I napped for so long. I   
haven't done that in a long time."  
  
"I guess you needed to rest," Nathan grinned.  
  
"Yes, I guess I did."  
  
Lucas got the feeling that he'd missed something while he was sleeping, but he had a feeling that   
he shouldn't ask.  
  
"How about we order room service and turn on the tv. We can order a movie," Nathan offered.  
  
"That sounds nice," Kristin said.  
  
The next few minutes was spent deciding what they wanted to order. Lucas managed to convince   
Kristin that a slice of chocolate cake would help him get better after much persuading. Nathan called the   
kitchen to place the order. He hung up the phone only to have it ring again. He picked it up, assuming that   
it waiter forgot to ask something.  
  
"Hello," Nathan said.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Bridger, this is Jeb. I'm truly sorry to bother you, but I really do need to talk to you.   
Could you please come down and meet me? I promise not to take up too much of your time."  
  
Nathan really didn't want to be bothered with what ever superstitious story Jeb was going to tell   
him, but at the same time he didn't want to be rude either. Who knew, maybe Jeb could shed a little light   
on what Lucas had told him earlier.  
  
"Yes, I'll be right down," Nathan told him.  
  
"Good, I'll meet you at the foot of the stairs."  
  
Nathan hung up the phone and saw that both Kristin and Lucas were staring at him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Nothing. It seems that the desk clerk is having a bit off a problem with my credit card. Seems it   
won't go through. They asked me to come down and call the bank to see what the problem is. Don't   
worry, I've got a different card on me if necessary." He patted Lucas on the shoulder and walked out of the   
room. He didn't like lying to them, but he knew how Kristin would react if he told her who he was going   
to meet, and Lucas had already had enough excitement the past two days.  
  
"Thank you for meeting me," Jeb said.  
  
"No problem. Just what is this about?" Nathan asked.  
  
"It will be easier if I just show you. If you see for yourself you might actually believe me then."   
Jeb motioned for Nathan to follow him. He took him through the kitchen area to the back of the hotel. Jeb   
opened a door to show a staircase going to the basement. Nathan went downstairs and followed Jeb to a   
old wooded door. The old man pulled out a skeleton key and unlocked the door. The door creaked loudly   
on its hinges.  
  
"Were are we going?"  
  
"Right here," Jeb replied. He pulled a sting and turned on the single bare light bulb hanging form   
the ceiling. Nathan looked around the room and saw that it was filled with all kinds of different objects and   
things that might be used by a witch. As the cabbie told, there really was a giant pentagram on the floor.  
  
"Why are you showing this to me?" Nathan asked.  
  
Jeb walked over to the wall. A black cloth was draped over something that looked like a picture or   
a mirror. Jeb pulled the cloth off to reveal a painting. Nathan stared at the painting, shock written all over   
his face. The clothes were different and the hair was shorted, but there was no mistaking the face that   
stared back at him. Lucas was standing beside a beautiful woman sitting in an ornate chair. Her hair was   
long and blond, her skin as pale as Lucas', but the most incredible thing was her eyes, for they matched   
Lucas' perfectly.  
  
"Let me guess. Veronica and Daniel Hawthorne," Nathan said.  
  
"Bingo," Jeb said. "When I saw your boy yesterday, I knew right away who he was, and I'm not   
talking about the scientist sitting in jail. I mean I really knew who he was. He's my grandfather."  
  
"Excuse me?" Nathan replied.  
  
"Most people round here know the story, but they don't know the whole story. Everyone thought   
Daniel drowned. He didn't. He ran away." Jeb walked over to a trunk and lifted the lid. He removed   
several leather books. "These are Veronica's diaries. I've never shown these to anyone. In them she tells   
about how she became a witch. When her children were still young, she came down with cancer. She   
found a spell that would cure her, but it called for a human sacrifice, and the person had to be a family   
member. She murdered her husband Andrew, and had a miraculous recovery. But, seven years later, the   
cancer came back, much to her surprise. She had to repeat the spell, and this time she murdered her eldest   
son, Robert. Again, she was healed, but this time it only last for three years. My grandfather one day   
found this room, and just in time no less. He read the diaries and found out what his mother had done, and   
what she was planning to do to him. So he ran away. Without a sacrifice, Veronica realized that the cancer   
was going to take her, so she chose to die quickly instead of a long suffering illness. Everyone thought she   
died out of grief. Grief had nothing to do with it."  
  
"I still don't see what this has to do with Lucas," Nathan said. He found he couldn't look at the   
painting. There was something too eerie about it.  
  
"My grandfather told my father, and then he told me about what happened here. My father found   
the story fascinating, so he bought this place back. He spent months renovating it since it had fallen into   
decay. When he was finished, he brought my grandfather here to see it. Grandpa was afraid , but he   
wanted to please my father, so he came. His first night here he died in his bed. She killed him. She killed   
him out of anger."  
  
"Jeb, I don't mean to doubt you, but couldn't you grandfather have simply died of old age."  
  
"No. It was ruled a heart attack, but you didn't see the look on his face when we found him. His   
face had frozen into a look of complete terror. When I saw your boy yesterday, I thought it strange that of   
all the hotels in this city he ended up here, but I didn't really think anything of it. But then last night, last   
night I realized that she wanted to kill him again. He hatred was that strong."  
  
"But ghosts aren't supposed to be able to hurt children, only frighten them. I thought they were   
immune or something like that."  
  
"Veronica isn't just a ghost. She's a witch. She may be dead, but her spirit is still a witch. Last   
night Lucas wasn't sleep walking, he had been spelled. She was trying to lure him into the ocean so she   
could kill him."  
  
Suddenly Nathan paled. Lucas' words entered his head, 'I didn't want to go, but I couldn't stop   
myself.'  
  
"I have to get to Lucas," Nathan said.  
  
"Leave this place. Take your family and get out," Jeb told him. Nathan nodded and followed the   
man back through the hotel.  
  
Nathan ran up the stairs, causing several of the hotel guests to look up and stare at him. He got to   
their door and then he stopped before he went into the room. He ran his hands through his hair and forced   
himself to calm down. He didn't want to scare Lucas and Kristin if it wasn't necessary. He opened the   
door and went into the room. Lucas and Kristin were sitting on Lucas' bed playing poker.  
  
"Hey dad, get the bank all worked out?"  
  
"Huh, oh, yeah, all fixed. Unfortunately, something has come up at seaQuest and we have to go   
back to the boat tonight. I'm sorry."  
  
"What's happened?" Lucas asked.  
  
"It's a long story, but to make it short, we have to pack and go," Nathan said again.  
  
"Nathan, is it really necessary. I can't see dragging Lucas from his warm bed right now. He's still   
sick. It would be best if he could just rest until morning."  
  
"I'm sorry, I know it's inconvenient, but we really have to go. Besides, he's doing much better,   
you said so yourself."  
  
"His fever's broke, but I don't want him to get cold and wake up with a new one in the morning."  
  
"I'll be okay," Lucas said. "I'll bundle up, and the cab will have the heater on. It's no big deal."   
Lucas didn't know why his dad wanted to leave, but he was acting strange. He didn't really believe that   
there was a problem on seaQuest, though.  
  
"Oh alright," Kristin said. "I don't even know why I bother, no one listens to me anyway," she   
griped. She marched off to her room to pack.  
  
"Looks like your in the doghouse for a while," Lucas said.  
  
"What else is new," Nathan smirked. "Go get dressed, I'll pack your stuff up. We wouldn't want   
her yelling at me for putting you to work while your sick."  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" Kristin yelled from her room.  
  
Lucas laughed, which only brought on a coughing fit. He grabbed some clean clothes and went to   
the bathroom to get dressed. He hurried into the shower to wash up. It felt good to wash all the sweat from   
the fever off. He was glad they were going back. At least it wasn't his fault they had to leave. He hated   
being an inconvenience.  
  
Nathan didn't realize until it was too late that Lucas was in the shower. Great, now Kristin would   
be upset that Lucas was going out with wet hair. It looked like he couldn't win tonight. He turned to get   
the suitcase, and jumped back, a cold chill running through him. Standing in front of him was the ghost.   
Her hair billowed around her face. She was angry, her face showed it clearly.  
  
"You can't protect him."  
  
"Leave him alone," Nathan said. "He's not your son, he's mine."  
  
"Nathan, who are you talking to?" Kristin walked into the room and gasped. The ghost whipped   
around to look at Kristin.   
  
"He will die," Veronica said, and then vanished.  
  
"Oh my god!" Kristin whispered. "Lucas was telling the truth."  
  
"Lucas!" Nathan said. He ran to the bathroom door and tried to open it but it was locked.   
"Lucas!" he called as he banged on the door. The door opened and a towel clad Lucas stood looking at   
him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Uh, nothing, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Hurry up, I want to go as soon as   
possible."  
  
"Well, I could get ready faster if you weren't pounding on the door," Lucas smarted off.  
  
"Lucas, just get dressed," Nathan ordered.  
  
"Yes, sir." He shut the door once again.  
  
Nathan looked at Kristin. "You knew," she said. "That's why you suddenly wanted to leave."  
  
"Yes," Nathan stated.  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Not now. We can talk later. Right now we just need to get the hell out of Dodge." Kristin   
nodded and went back to her room to finish packing. She started throwing things into her suitcase at   
lightning speed, forgetting about her usual way of placing everything so it was just perfect.  
  
Lucas just finished tucking his shirt in and was about to leave the bathroom when he suddenly felt   
cold, which made no sense since the bathroom was warm and steamy. He looked behind him and saw her   
standing there.  
  
"I won't let you leave, Daniel. I asked you to join me, now I will make you!"  
  
He reached for the door knob when he felt himself leaving the floor. He flew back across the tiny   
bathroom and landed in the tub. His head made a loud thud as it slammed into the side of the cast iron tub.   
Lucas lay unconscious, his head and torso in the tub facing the drain, his legs up over the side dangling   
over the edge. The rubber stopper raised up from the side of the tub and floated down through the air and   
plugged the drain. Slowly, both faucets turned on and the tub began to fill with water.  
  
Nathan heard the thud that came from the bathroom. He wondered what the kid was up to now.   
Kristin came into his room, hauling her suitcase with her.   
  
"I'm all ready to go," she said.  
  
"Good, I've got Lucas' stuff packed and I'll be finished in just a second. Hopefully, Lucas is   
almost done in there."   
  
Kristin walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it. "Lucas, are you almost done?" She   
waited for Lucas to answer but he didn't. She knocked on the door louder this time. "Lucas!" Nathan   
joined her and pounded on the door.   
  
"Lucas, open the door!" he demanded, turning the knob, only to find it locked. "Lucas!" Fear   
started to take hold of him. He stood back and then rammed the door with his shoulder.  
  
"Nathan, you're going to hurt yourself," Kristin gasped.  
  
"We've got to get him out of there." Nathan rammed into the door again. "Damn, this isn't going   
to work. These old houses are built like tanks.  
  
Kristin dropped down to look at the lock on the door. "Thank god," she said. "It's a strong door,   
but a flimsy lock," she said. She opened her medical bag and grabbed her tweezers. She stuck the tip of   
the tweezers into the little slit for the key and twisted. The lock released and Nathan shoved the door open.  
  
"Lucas!" He ran to the boy and pulled him out of the tub, lowering him to the floor. Kristin was   
already there and she felt for his pulse. His heart was beating but he wasn't breathing. She started mouth   
to mouth immediately. Luckily Lucas hadn't been under long, by the sixth breath he coughed up the water   
that had been in his lungs. Kristin rolled him over on his side.  
  
"Dad,…it was…her," Lucas choked out. He scrambled into Nathan's arms and he enveloped him   
into a tight embrace.  
  
"I know," Nathan said. "We saw her." He rubbed Lucas' back for a minute as he continued to   
cough. "Can you walk?"  
  
"I think so," Lucas said. Nathan helped him up and led him back to the bed. "I getting tired of   
being wet," Lucas complained.  
  
"I bet you are," Nathan said. Kristin helped Lucas change his shirt, then put on his coat.  
  
"Come on, Lucas, we're leaving, now," Kristin said.  
  
"Get him to the lobby," Nathan ordered. "I'll bring the luggage." Kristin nodded. "And don't   
leave him alone for a second."  
  
"I won't."  
  
Nathan went and grabbed two suitcases and headed down the stairs. He found Kristin and Lucas   
sitting by the windows. He set the cases next to them and went up to grab the last one. He picked up   
Kristin's suitcase and turned back to the door. He was almost out of the room when he sensed her behind   
him. He looked back and saw her. She said nothing, she only stared at him. Nathan turned his back on her   
and went downstairs.  
  
Kristin and Lucas were still sitting in the sofa by the window, but Kristin now had her arms   
around him, holding him tight.  
  
"Everything okay?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Everything's fine," she replied. "Jeb called a cab, it should be here any minute." Sure enough,   
five minutes later the cab pulled up in front of the hotel.   
  
The three of them walked outside into the cool night air. The cabbie got out and popped the trunk.   
  
"Hey, there," the cabbie said. It was the same one who had told them the ghost story yesterday. "Leaving   
so soon?"  
  
"Yes, it's time to go home," Nathan said.   
  
"So, did ya see any ghosts?"  
  
"NO," they all said in unison.  
  
  
_______________________  
  
  
Lucas woke up the next morning safe and comfy in his own bunk. He was surprised to see that he   
had slept most of the morning away. He didn't know what kind of medication Kristin was giving him for   
his cold, but it really knocked him out. He looked across at the aqua tube and saw Darwin smiling at him.  
  
"Morning Darwin," Lucas said. The dolphin nodded his head in greeting. Lucas turned to face   
the door when he heard a knock.   
  
"Come in," he called.  
  
"Good morning, sleepy," Kristin said. "How are you feeling today?"  
  
"Not to bad," Lucas said. Kristin stuck a thermometer in his mouth and listened to his breathing   
through her stethoscope.   
  
"Your lungs are still a bit raspy, and your colors still off a bit," she said. She read the   
thermometer. "99.6" She brushed the hair from his eyes. "Lucas, I want to say I'm sorry. I didn't believe   
you and I'm very sorry."  
  
"It's okay," Lucas said. "It did sound crazy."  
  
"Yes, but, still, I promise from now on to be a bit more open minded about such things. I guess   
I'm just so grounded in science that it's difficult for me to believe in such things. I still have a hard time   
accepting what happened on the George."  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, dad was having a hard time accepting it too," Lucas said.   
"Speaking of which, where is he?"  
  
"He left early this morning on a launch. He didn't say why. I imagine he'll be back soon. Achoo,   
achoo!"  
  
"Uh-oh," Lucas laughed. "Looks like it's your turn."  
  
"I had a feeling it was only a matter of time before Nathan and I caught it," Kristin said with a   
groan.  
  
"Well, hello," Nathan said, standing in the door. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Okay. Where'd you go?" Lucas asked, pulling himself up into a sitting position on the bed.  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
"What's a surprise?"  
  
"You're just going to have to wait until your better, and then you can find out."  
  
"Daaaaaad," Lucas whined.   
  
"Okay, okay," Nathan said, tossing his hands up. He went back to the door and picked up   
something off the floor. He came back carrying an enormous pumpkin in his arms.  
  
"Cool," Lucas said. "Did you get one for Ben, too?"  
  
"I got one for each of us, and Ben. I'm dying to see what you're cooking up for him," Nathan   
laughed, and then he sneezed.  
  
  
  



End file.
